


Devil May Cat

by VarenNeoRaven



Series: The Alpha and the Omeowga [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vergil and animals, Vergil makes a friend, if you're cold hes cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenNeoRaven/pseuds/VarenNeoRaven
Summary: Dante's been feeding strays, Vergil lets one in.
Series: The Alpha and the Omeowga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002588
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Devil May Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrPepper280](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepper280/gifts).



It was a rather peaceful day at Devil May Cry. While cold rain drizzled away outside, Vergil had managed to find a half respectable spot on the couch to settle, book in hand, an old collection of poetry he managed to find on the dusty shelves in the back of a bookshop. Dante had arrived earlier from a job, covered in various fluids and announcing he was taking a shower because of the atrocious smell. Leaving Vergil in his peace and quiet... for now. 

_ Well, I should make tea before the chaos erupts and this buffoon orders the pizzas _ . Vergil lets out a huff as he stretches from the couch, really they needed to replace that horrendous thing, and walks over to the kitchen where the instant kettle sits. A "welcome home gift" from Kyrie. Thoughts of her are shook out of his head, still confused as to the... troublesome and mixed feelings the gesture had stirred. A mug pulled out, a satchel of tea from the shop he had found and a press of a button and he'd soon have his drink. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Quiet, and from outside?

Vergil turns, head toward the window and there sits a curious creature. Round and furred, with slightly pointed ears. The thing's fur looks thick, a mottling of brown/gray with black markings, especially along the tail. Curious dark eyes blink in at him as it raises a limb to tap at the window again. 

_ Ah. This must be the Tabby my brother has mentioned. _ Dante had on, more than one occasion, taken food out to the alleyway around the corner to feed some skinny strays. One had followed him home, and was known to knock on the window on bad days for food and warmth. Vergil went to the last cabinet, where a lone Tupperware full of the food for the strays sat, and poured the creature a bowl, as well as one of water. With bowls placed, and a dry, if not particularly clean towel grabbed, he opens the window. 

_ HISSS! _

The tabby bares its fangs and lets out a threatening growl, fur beginning to stand. 

Absolutely  _ not _ .

Vergil returns the gesture with one of his own, eyes glowing, and horns quickly flickering in and out of existence. 

The tabby freezes in place.  _ Good _ .

"Now. You may enter this house to seek shelter and food. But you  _ will _ be dry. And you  _ will _ not threaten me ever again. Or you will be expelled with prejudice. Am I clear?"

The tabby, in an effort to placate the obviously not impressed predator, has hunkered down, and is emitting whimpers. It shivers, then begins to flop over in a show of what Vergil can only interpret as absolute submission. 

Vergil lifts the animal and begins to gently scrub down its damp fur, then places it in front of the bowls. The kettle alerts him that his water is ready. As Vergil pours out his tea and waits for it to steep, he regards the tabby now gently washing its kibble in the water bowl before it fishes it out and chows it down. _I_ _guess I can see the appeal of this animal, maybe my brother isn't completely dense._

Vergil returns to the couch, the warmth from the cup seeping into his hands, and the aroma of a creamy earl gray wafting from the steam. A moment to resettle into the only good position on the couch with his book, and he's set. Hopefully, Dante will choose not to disturb him, though the childish thought of sitting so still his brother misses him completely flicks through his skull for a simple second, it just as simply leaves. 

A few page turns later, and there is clicking across the floor, approaching him. A sudden weight on the couch. And then, warm, dense, and soft fur presses against the arm holding his cup. His gaze turns towards it, meeting curious brown eyes lined in darker fur, before the animal turns, and lays down against Vergil's leg, flopped over with its belly out. It makes this inquisitive sound, as if trying to get his attention. Eyes return to staring into his. 

Vergil lets out a small huff, takes another slow sampling of his drink, and returns to his book. Another few pages, and the water from upstairs cuts off, and the sound of Dante loudly exiting the shower to his room fills the house. The tabby, much to its credit, does not seem to be disturbed by the activity. Vergil finishes his drink, knowing as soon as his brother comes downstairs, all hell will break loose, and by the time he finds his cup again it will be cold. 

The tabby is once again making noises. It seems to be reaching with its little hands for Vergil's own. Another huff, and Vergil relents and offers it his hand.

Which is immediately pressed into the creature's belly, as if it is trying to scratch itself with his hand. Vergil obliges, and reluctantly begins to pet the damn thing. He returns his gaze to his book, and lets his fingers absently run through the tabby's fur. It reminds him of Shadow when she gets needy. His mind goes out to his two snoozing familiars, both passed out on his bed upstairs, and seemingly dead to the world. How they also weren't woken by Dante's antics surprises him as well.  _ They've gotten lazy in their safety in the house, maybe? _ After the turmoil of the return and all the... aftermath of conversations and far too many words and far too many feelings Vergil can't pin down, things have... settled. Settled far better than he ever expected, dreamed, or deserved. But Dante had been adamant that after all this time he wanted Vergil to stay in the house with him, for now. To make up for years spent in animosity. He's still not sure why he's agreed.

Speaking of Dante... the house is... quiet again? A glance up from his book.

Dante is standing on the stairs. Staring at him. Odd. 

Odder still, the lack of commentary. Or breathing. Vergil returns his gaze to his book for a moment longer, trying to finish his page, eyes boring into him. Huffing is becoming a habit.

"Is something the matter, brother? Or are you looking to irritate me so soon?"

Silence.

Vergil lifts his gaze again to stare his brother down, who is now clearly shaking silently. Vergil's brows draw down to his usual scowl, agitation bubbling up under his skin.  _ Do not stab him, you promised Nero _ . A deep, steady breath in. A slow exhale. 

"Speak already."

"Give me a minute. Because I have. Several questions and I need to lay them out right." Dantes face has contorted itself into an expression that niggles at the back of his mind. Something from childhood he can't place. Vergil has pointedly decided not to concentrate on it, lest it prove to raise his irritation higher.

"If you insist." A moment or two of silence passes, drawn into a third. 

"...Okay, let's start with your new friend. How'd he get in?"

"Oh, the tabby. He was by the window, it was raining. I assumed you wanted him in, yes?"

"Oh. OH. Okay, Verge? That's... not a tabby. Tabby is a cat. 'Tabby' is the coat color."

_ What? _ Vergil's eyes return to the not-tabby sitting beside him, whose eyes are now closed as it gently snored beneath his touch. "Then what creature is this? It is clearly not a dog."

"Verge... That's a raccoon. A wild animal. They come into the city and eat outta the dumpsters. I'm betting he followed the cat here once and guess he'd try his luck. We need to put him back outside now."

"Well. He seems peaceful enough, why should we?"

"Dude, he's wild. Eventually he's gunna bite someone or destroy something."

"He and I made an agreement. He will do no such thing. Until that time, he may stay as long as he so chooses. I intend to keep my word."

"...You know what Verge? I'm... not going to argue on this one. But the second that thing destroys any of my stuff, he's out."

"Understood."

Vergil returned to his book, as his brother orders pizza from his desk, still stroking the raccoon's fur.


End file.
